Other World Power
by Boneclaw
Summary: This is a story I wrote about three games. The Legend of Dragoon, Final Fantasy X, and Final Fantasy VII
1. Melbu Frahma

**Chapter 1: Melbu Frahma**

I have acquired all! The immortality and the ultimate power! I am the god that purifies the world under the fate determined by Soa. Death to those who rebel against fate! Death to all life! And may your deaths bless the new world to which I shall descend!" The cold dark voice of Melbu Frahma screamed.

Dart ran towards him, sword drawn. He stopped abruptly and looked up. Dart narrowed his hate and rage filled eyes. The hate and rage were from manipulating, and knocking out his father Zeig and Shana. His blonde hair blew in the damp breeze. He finally spoke after some time.

"Melbu Frahma! We are the Dragoons! We will put an end to your reign of terror! It all ends here!" Dart shouted. He then turned to his friends. "Rose, Miranda, Meru, Albert, Kongol, and Haschel, this will be our last battle. Lets make it count!" He turned to Face Melbu again.

His team was pumped. They couldn't fail. Everyone stood still, waiting for the other to make the first move.

In time that couldn't be measured, Melbu grew four tentacles from his back. He was a gray skinned demon with indistinguishable blue eyes. He had weird facial tattoos and now had four tentacles in his back.

"You were correct about one thing boy! It does end here!" Melbu cried. Using his tentacles, he slapped away six of the seven Dragoons' spirits away.

Dart was the only one who had a Dragoon spirit left. He tucked it in his rusted red armor. After that, he ran up to Melbu and slashed up, then down, then up, down, up, down and finally up once more.

Melbu Frahma laughed at his pitiful attempt of an attack. The attack did nothing to him. He continued to express amusement as Dart continued his useless attack.

The others scurried to their Spirits. They each seized their own and transformed. They all went from raged clothing to beautiful shining armor. Each individual person had wings and a superior weapon.

"We must help Dart!" Rose yelled to her companions. She pointed an armored finger in his direction. Afterwards she drew the Dragon Buster, a sword that looked as if it were flames. She and then entire party lifted off the ground and flew at Melbu.

Miranda, an archer, sent several arrows in Melbu's direction. Kongol, a master of earth, sent boulders from the cave walls at Melbu. And finally, Albert, an air spearman sent waves of sharp rose petals at him.

"Fools!" Melbu screeched as he blocked their attack with effortlessness. "I will end you all now!" Melbu's body began to shine.

All of a sudden, the Dragoons changed back to their normal attire. Shana and Zeig both regained consciousness. Everyone's Dragoon spirits flew at Melbu and disappeared in a flash of light.

Dart put his arm up to block the luminosity. "What is going on!" He asked loudly.

There was another flash of light and Dart, Shana, Zeig, Rose, and Melbu Frahma were gone.

Time at the Divine Tree stopped at that very moment, allowing no one to see what happened.


	2. Sephiroth and Jenova

**Chapter 2: Sephiroth and Jenova **

How could you kill her! She wasn't the one you wanted! I was!" Cloud yelled, referring the Aeris. He stared angrily at Sephiroth who smiled as he stared back.

Sephiroth snickered. "Easy, she was in my way. I kill everyone in my way."

"MONSTER!" Cloud screamed. He drew the Buster Sword and pointed it at Sephiroth. "I will get you…. And Aeris will be avenged!" Out of rage, Cloud launched himself at Sephiroth.

The silver haired angel merely shook his head. "No Cloud, I am not a monster. I am a god!" He grabbed Cloud's sword and tossed it to the ground. Then, Sephiroth punched Cloud away.

The Buster Sword hit the ground with a loud clang. Cloud landed several yards away from it. Cloud struggled to his feet and looked up.

Sephiroth, who was suspended in mid air, landed and folded his wing. "Cloud, it was a waste of breathe challenging me. Your friends may even be dead."

Cloud looked over at the other part of the cave. Jenova was fighting the rest of Cloud's party. He saw every attack they threw blocked by the naked woman. They could do nothing to hurt her.

In an instant, while Cloud was distracted, Sephiroth was in front of Cloud. Using his wing, he smacked him back to the ground. Sephiroth then hit him with the hilt of the Masamune as he tried to get up once more.

"Cheater!" Cloud yelled. "You can't use your wing or the hilt of your sword!" Cloud was furious.

"I do what I must to win." Sephiroth said with a shrug.

Cloud jumped over to the Buster sword and picked it up. He then faced Sephiroth and ran up to him. Before he reached Sephiroth, he swung the Buster Sword at him.

"Fool." Sephiroth whispered. He parried Cloud's attack and then knocked him away with his wing. "This comes in handy, you know Cloud?" He flew up to Cloud and kicked him out of the cave.

Cloud flew from the cave, and onto the deck of Cid's airship. _"Damn…He's getting better…"_ Cloud thought. He looked up to see Sephiroth, flying straight at him. Sephiroth slashed at him, but Cloud avoided it.

The airship was cut in two. One of the pieces exploded but the other plummeted to the ground. Cloud landed on that section and gazed up the mountain. "What is his deal? Why can he move so fast?"

Sephiroth lifted up his arm and smiled. "Now I will attack your friends, and you shall be crushed under the mountain!" He looked to the sky and yelled, "Supernova!" He dropped his arm and a huge ball of fire fell from the sky. The clouds parted, allowing it easy access to the earth.

It crashed into the mountain and exploded, creating a huge crater at the top. Sephiroth, Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie, and Jenova all disappeared. Before the others noticed, time came to a halt.


	3. Sin and Seymour

**Chapter 3: Sin and Seymour**

There they stood, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, Auron, Wakka, and Kimahri, in front of Sin. Sin was the ultimate evil in all of Spira. The only thing that could annihilate it was the Final Aeon. Unfortunately, they killed the only person who could give the Final Aeon, Yunalesca.

"Tidus," Auron's deep voice whispered, "This is your story. Are you ready to write the ending?"

"You bet I am!" Tidus said enthusiastically. "Lets make the ending a good one! My old man would want it this way."

They were on an Al Bhed airship, staring down the whale like creature. It was the biggest thing in all of Spira. It was capable of taking out anything in its path, just like Zanarkand.

Suddenly, Sin's mouth started to open. On top of Sin's head sat Seymour Guado, a former Maestor. A Maestor is one of three leaders in Spira. One was human, one was a Guado, and the last was a Ronso, a lion person.

"Yes…." Seymour whispered under his breath. "Destroy them all Sin! Then you and I can be one!" His voice was raised to where the Guardians and the Summoner could hear him.

"No. I won't allow it!" Yuna yelled. She was angry with Seymour. First, he forced her to marry him, and then he tries to kill them. And now, he is trying to become Sin. She hated that a Maestor of Yevon, their god, could be corrupted by power.

Lulu raised her right arm and yelled. "Firaga!" Huge flames shot out of her hand and flew at Sin. As he fire hit, Sin's mouth closed slightly.

"Alright, we must attack it to keep its mouth shut." Auron said as he noticed the closer of its mouth.

Sin's mouth opened again, pulling the airship closer. Sin then started to charge for a massive attack. Energy started to gather from the sunlight.

Rikku took out a grenade and held it up. She pulled the pin out and threw it as hard at she could. "Die Sin!" She yelled. It wasn't thrown far enough so it exploded in mid-air. "Oh poopsie!" Rikku said in a disappointed tone of voice.

The rest took too long to prepare for battle. Sin's mouth was fully opened as a result. The solar energy could be seen clearly.

Sin stopped gathering energy and launched its attack. Many rays of light exploded from its mouth. The airship went into a sharp dive but was hit hard.

Tidus's entire party, except for Kimahri was engulfed in light. Sin lit up as well. They all then disappeared.

It was if Slowaga was cast, time slowed to a stop.


	4. Sin's Attack

**Chapter 4: Sin's attack**

Tidus opened his eyes quickly. He was sitting in water. It was dark, and very silent. He started to hear small whispers all around him.

Tidus stood up and looked around. He couldn't tell for sure where he was. Then, there was a burst of light and huge cheers came from all around. He took a step back and smiled. It was a Blitzball stadium. He looked down at his feet and saw a blue and white ball with bumps all over it. He picked it up and held it close. He finally knew where he was.

Lulu was in the crowd, wondering where in Spira she was. She was wearing her normal clothes, a large black dress with cream-colored fur lining the collar. The dress didn't hang on her shoulders; it hung halfway down her arms. The front of the dress, near her legs, was missing. And in its place were many crisscrossing belts, and finally, in her hands she held a small knight doll. She pulled her jet-black hair behind her ear and sighed as she plopped in one of the seats, finally giving up on her location.

Tidus looked at the sphere as it filled with water. "Whoa…Déjà vu…." He whispered to himself. He was in Zanarkand…the exact day he left for Spira.

Before diving into the water sphere, he looked down at what he was wearing. He modeled a short, opened button up shirt. He also wore shorts with overall straps. One of the leggings was longer than the other. Only one arm was protected with an arm guard. He had brown and yellow shoes, and wore a silver chain around his neck that bore the Jecht symbol. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and dove into the sphere.

The announcer and came on the intercom and shouted the game highlights. "Ten years have past since his death and the Jecht memorial cup is today! We are honoring him with the best of the best! These two teams will Blitz their way to victory! The Goers and our very own, Zanarkand Abes! And the Abes star player, Tidus, swims to the center!"

Lulu's attention was caught at the mention of Tidus. She looked at the Blitz players and leaned back into her seat. She put her doll in her lap and watched as the game began.

"And the action starts quickly as Tidus takes hold of the ball! He is swimming swiftly to the Goers goal! Looks like he wants to get an early lead!" The announcer yelled in excitement. "OH! And Kaaj of the Goers hits Tidus hard! Kaaj takes possession of the ball and swims in the direction of the Abes goal…. He shoots…AND HE SCORES!" The announcer was yelling at the top of his lungs. "Oozeki of the Abes takes the ball! Kaaj strips the ball from Oozeki! What's this! TIDUS JUST KICKED KAAJ INTO THE STANDS! Won't you look at the grin on Tidus's face?"

Tidus swam up and flew out of the sphere. He stayed in the air and waited for the ball to come to him. He did a back flip and opened his eyes wide as he saw Sin, floating in the center of Zanarkand. He reached out and grabbed a ledge.

Sin fired off Sinspawn and the crashed into several buildings. People in the stadium started to run out.

Tidus lost his grip and fell to the ground, a few feet from Lulu. He grunted as he hit. "Ow…" He looked over as Lulu ran up to him.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I am fine." He replied. "But we have to get Sin away from here. He can't do this again."

Lulu nodded. She looked at the ground and saw three round stones, a dark purple one, a violet one, and a light green one. She picked them up and immediately two of them started to glow. The dark purple one stayed in Lulu's hand, but the light green one flew into Tidus's hand. The only one that didn't glow was the violet one.

Tidus held his stone tightly and stood. He looked at it, not taking his eyes off of it. After he stared at it for a while, he placed the glowing stone in his pocket.

Lulu put her stone in her dress and the other in the hands of her doll. "C'mon Tidus, we must fight off the Sin scales. Then we must find the others."

The blonde Blitz player nodded and ran off. Lulu followed him closely.

They reached an open road where a lone woman was fighting Sin scales. She had long black hair, and black eyes. She wore a black skin-tight shirt, black shorts, and a pair of black converse shoes.

She punched her way through a line of scales. One Sin scale jumped at her from behind.

"Look out!" Tidus yelled.

The woman turned around and kicked the Sin scale. She waved at Tidus and went back to fighting.

Tidus pulled out the Brotherhood sword. It was a see though sword filled with water. "Lulu, we have to help her!" Without waiting for a reply, Tidus charged the Sin scales.

"Humph." Lulu grunted as she ran after him. She dropped her doll, which raised its arms. Lulu stopped and did the same. She threw her arms down and a bolt of lightning dropped on a Sin scale. It burst into pyre flies and floated to the Farplane.

A Sinspawn landed a few yards away. It shot off more Scales. They all started to attack the woman. She fell over and started to breathe heavy.

Six Sin scales started to glow. They pointed their wings at the woman. Spines flew from the tips of their wings.

"Nooooo!" Tidus ran and jumped in the way. There was a flash of lime green light. Tidus had stopped the attacks with his final weapon, the Caladbolg. He was wearing light green armor with wings. He also had a dark green headband on.

Lulu watched in awe as Tidus transformed. "Whoa…" She blinked a couple of times to make sure it was real.

"Lulu, take her away. I've got Sin." Tidus said in a low voice. "See you guys later." He waved and shot up into the air. He held the Caladbolg at his side and waited for the women to leave. He smiled as they left. He then swung his sword horizontally to make a huge gash in Sin's side.


	5. The Two New Dragoons

**Chapter 5: The Two New Dragoons**

**L**ulu continued to pill the woman until Tidus was a small black dot. She slowed down and let go of the woman's hand.

"I'm sorry," Lulu said quietly. "But we had no choice. Sin would've eradicated you had we not shown up."

The woman frowned. "I was doing fine." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Lulu shook her head. "Whatever. I'm still sorry. Oh, and by the way, my name is Lulu, what might yours be?"

"My name is Tifa." She responded dully.

"Well Tifa, I think you should show more respect to Tidus over there." She said pointing over to him. She then looked around and then sat on a rock. Lulu set her doll down and sighed, placing her chin in her hands.

The violet stone in the doll's hands started to glow. It slowly lifted out of its hands and into Tifa's. Tifa stared long and hard at the stone. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. It almost looked like materia to her.

Tifa stared at it more. "What are these for?"

"I'm not sure." Lulu replied.

Just then, an army of men and women marched by them. They all held staffs. The woman who appeared to be in charge walked up to Tifa and Lulu.

"Citizens of Zanarkand," Her voice was strong and loud. "Please evacuate the area. We will fight that monster."

Tifa turned to walk away, but Lulu picked up her doll and walked in front of the army. "I am going to help. This is my fight, as well as my friend's. This'll be fun."

"No!" The woman shouted. "We will handle this! Now move out of our way before we get violent."

Lulu burst out in laughter. "Let's see your violent side!"

The entire army charge Lulu. "You asked for this!" The head woman yelled.

Tifa jumped in the way and did a roundhouse kick. In a flash of violet light, she was in a two-piece set of armor. Like Tidus, she had wings mounted on the top part of her armor.

Tifa kicked the entire army away. She gazed at the sight of all the people falling over. She laughed and shook her head. This was all amusing to her. She could control the armor as if she had had it for a long time.

"Why don't we even the odds? Lulu, concentrate and use the armor. I can control it easily. You should be able to as well." She said as she flew next to Lulu.

Lulu nodded and closed her eyes. She envisioned the armor, the wings, and the power. There was a flash of purple light and Lulu was in a two-piece sat of armor. She had wings like the other two. She spread her wings wide and smiled. Her doll was engulfed in purple and black flames. Its sword grew bigger.

The head Summoner gestured for action to cease. "One moment…you two…you are the ones mentioned in the prophecy!" She seemed amazed at their dragon armor. "It is said that a creature of the sea will rise one day only to be vanquished by dragonic beings."

Lulu closed her eyes for a moment and gave a sigh. "We aren't here to fulfill a prophecy, just to destroy Sin."

Tifa shook her head at Lulu. "No, I am here to find Sephiroth."

Lulu frowned. "But for the time being, you will help us fight Sin."

"But I need to find Sephiroth."

"Forget Sephiroth, Sin is here now!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Lulu slapped her across the face. "You will help fight Sin."

Tifa touched her cheek. It was red with a faint handprint. She whimpered softly and a tear ran down her other cheek. She smiled and slowly nodded.

Lulu looked down. "Sorry, I guess I didn't need to hit you."

Tifa shook her head. "No, it is my fault. I should help with Sin."

Lulu lifted off the ground and turned to face Sin. "Coming Tifa?"

Tifa gave one good nod and flew up next to her. "Lets go get him!"


End file.
